


Payment

by SassyTier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, More will be added as updates occur, This is my first fic please be gentle with me, Violence, talk of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyTier/pseuds/SassyTier
Summary: In the beginning an agreement was made, and in the end they could only hope they could endure the consequences.





	

          During the dawn of the first day, the vestigial limbs grasping at the universe’s new creations slowly slip back into the void where they belong. The spindly wisps of miasma will no long protect the newborns nestled in their care. The great ones that are born on this day will exist until the end of time, ever the vigilant watchers of their territory. Here in the afterbirth of the known is where life will begin.

 

          The great ones will shape planets and stars to their liking, toddlers in a new playground. There is no rivalry, no anger, and no petty emotion. In the grand scheme of things life as we know it is a toy to them, things to entertain them when the cosmos cannot maintain their attention.

 

          The great ones give birth to more and more and more until they retire into the abyss, after so many are born that the universe will never be quiet again. Sometimes their children choose to inhabit the rocks and bless the area with their divine presence. Such spirits’ powers are so diluted the most they can do is maintain a brief physical form and commune with select beings. The Shimada Clan has made a pact with a line of such spirits. For each generation born the spirit will shave off a piece of its celestial being to bond with a child, and when the child inevitably dies the piece will return ready to be molded into another’s gift.

 

          These contracts are not without consequence. A spirit requires a sacrifice in return for its blessing. Equivalent exchange, as it were and they will always get what they are promised

 

          And that is what terrifies Genji the most.

 

          For when the spirit comes calling you cannot refuse its demands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Haeun and welcome to jackass
> 
> Any comments/critiques are welcome, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
